


Healing Wounds

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [7]
Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The boys in the lab have done their jobs.Written for challenge 007 - "empty" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 2





	Healing Wounds

Brixton groans weakly, intravenous drips connect his arms and legs to translucent bags on hooks, and somewhere to his left an EKG beeps a slow rhythm. It feels as if his body has been split open and his guts removed, his insides ripped out in one fell swoop.

The space where his soul once was — Brixton can feel it, he knows what happened — has been filled. The boys in the lab have done their jobs and done them well. They've filled that empty space within him, the gaping wound Deckard left behind.

He'll have to thank them for that later.


End file.
